legends_of_ogajifandomcom-20200214-history
Ice Samurai
The Ice Samurai are a race of warriors from the Forgotten Kingdom of Ice. Long ago they protected their Emperor of Ice in his palace, but eventually fell when Orion was killed by the Pyro Snakes. The Samurai were brought back by Alexander when he found a successor to Orion, and brought their fallen Emperor back to life. The Samurai fought against the Pyro Snakes once more before they were destroyed for good by Jackson Smith. History Background The Ice Samurai are a faction of Blizzard Warriors from the Kingdom of Never-Realm that migrated to Ogaji. Their mission is to preserve the life of their Emperor against all costs, and from their rivals, the Pyro Snakes. Talks of Peace They took base in the Kingdom of Ice in the Frozen North, and so were secluded away from the rest of Ogaji. When there became talk of an alliance between the Samurai and the Ogajians, Orion and two Samurai ventured to the Royal Palace of Ogaji to begin the talks. Upon Orion’s entrance to the Palace, the surrounding village was plunged into a massive blizzard, to suite Orion’s needs. When the blizzard struck, the Queen of the Pyro Snakes, who was living in the Palace, suddenly went missing. Alexänder, the head Knight, spent the rest of the day searching for her, and missed the meeting with the Emperor and Orion… He was saddened by her disappearance, as it has always been his dream to meet the Ice Emperor. Since he was unable to oversee Orion’s visit, he attempted to meet the Ice Emperor on his way out. Suddenly, the Palace was attacked by a massive serpent that possessed fire powers. Alexänder knew that this was his love, the Queen, and so he tried to calm her down, but she seemed unable to be reasoned with. It wasn’t until Orion and his Ice Samurai took her down that she fell… however she remained in serpent form. The Fire Snake was to be taken to the Ice Kingdom for safety reasons, and possibly to cure her ailment. This could mean peace between the Samurai and Snake people. Alexänder pleaded with Orion that she remain with him, as they were in love, he could not bare to part with her. Orion knew of Alexǎnder’s prowess with the Knights, and allowed for him to accompany them to live in the Ice Kingdom, to serve as one of their Samurai, and to watch over the Fire Snake. Alexänder was overjoyed, as it has been his dream to live in the Frozen North-- and better yet the Ice Kingdom. He moved there, and took control of guarding the Fire Snake. He would join the Ice Samurai, and also serve in protecting the Kingdom from anything that dared threaten it. Alexänder was a proud Samurai, and quite frankly the best. He was promoted to the head samurai, and he lead the others in battle. During the time that he spent in the Ice Kingdom, he grew very fond of Emperor Orion. He and the other Samurai that served him did everything he asked, and would do it with pride. Perhaps he put them under a spell, but it did not matter. It was clear that the Samurai would do anything for their master no matter what. One day, it was warmer than usual in the Ice Kingdom, when the Pyro Snakes arrived. They had been searching for the cure to help their Queen for some time, and found it was safer to keep her dormant in the Ice Kingdom rather than bringer her home. Now that they have the cure, they would like to take her home. Orion handled the deal efficiently, and the Fire Snake was to return back to the Fire Kingdom to be with her people. However, Alexänder was not happy. He wanted to be with his love forever, and could not risk ever going to the Fire Kingdom to be with her. He could not let the Pyro Snakes take her back-- so he staged an attack. Several of the Ice Samurai attacked the serpents, and a battle broke out. In the chaos, the Fire Snake was awoken, and let loose to rampage on the Kingdom. The powers of Fire and Ice, being opposites, cancelled each other out, which caused most of the Fire Army to be vaporized, and the Ice Kingdom to melt. Orion was killed in the chaos, and the remaining Fire Army took their Queen back home… The Samurai Defeated Alexänder would awake to find that only two Ice Samurai had survived. The Ice Kingdom was destroyed… and would eventually be forgotten to Time. Alexänder wanted revenge on the Fire Snakes for taking his love, but he must avenge his Emperor above all else. He knew the Law of Elemental Masters that said when a Master is killed, they will be reborn in a new body. He and the two Samurai went into hiding to await their Emperor’s rebirth. Ogaji Origins After years of being in hiding and searching for the next Master of Ice, Alexänder would discover that somebody with the Element of Ice has resurfaced. Believing it to be Orion's successor, Alexänder sent his Samurai after him to transform him back into their emperor. The Emperor has been restored in the body of an android. They took him from a group of people fending off multi-colored warriors, and are ready to restore the android into their true emperor. After a tussle with the Heroes, the android was fully transformed into Orion. Alexänder expressed his excitement for his emperor’s return, however, the emperor is not as he remembered. The Emperor relieves Alexänder of his title as Head Samurai, and explains that he no longer needs him now that he is reborn. Alexänder was confused, and tries to reason with Emperor Orion, but he is unwilling. He orders his samurai to dispose of him, and Alexänder is thrown off the mountain... Orion reveals that his time in the Departed Realm has shifted his view on the world and wants it to be extinguished for good by layering the world with a thick sheet of ice and snow. The only thing that can let him do that, however, is locked away deep in the heart of the lair of the Pyro Snakes... The Flame of Icy Fire. Orion uses his Frost Magic to resurrect the rest of his army, and they head off to the Underground City of the Pyro Snakes. They reignite the war once left unfinished, and they and the Snakes are at even match. It isn't until the grandson of the Snake Queen transforms into the great Flame Snake that both armies are destroyed for good. Members Leaders * Orion * Alexänder Members * Original Ice Samurai * High-Tech Samurai * Reborn Samurai Abilities All of the Ice Samurai possess the ability to use Frost Magic, which is a type of magic that imitates he Element of Ice, but is far less powerful. The Emperor is typically the Master of Ice. Notes * The Ice Samurai are based off of the villains for Season 11 of LEGO Ninjago Masters of Spinjitzu. * Image credit to @legomarkstudios_84 on Instagram Category:Evil Category:Evil Orginizations Category:2019 Category:Fire 'N Ice Category:Ice Category:Ogaji: Origins Category:Frozen North Category:Ice Samurai